Scattered-radiation grids—more precisely scattered-radiation collimators embodied in a grid shape—for CT detectors are generally known and are used in almost every CT system currently employed in practice. Such scattered-radiation grids are of importance in particular in dual-source CT systems with two emitter/detector systems offset at an angle to each other on the gantry, since the amount of scattered radiation from an emitter system operated in parallel and offset at an angle is especially high.
In relation to a scattered-radiation grid of modular construction the reader is referred to German publication DE 10 2008 030 893 A1 for example.
One problem with such modular scattered-radiation grids with a number of grid modules arranged next to one another however lies in the fact that artifacts occur in the area of the joint between two grid modules in the projections recorded therewith, which have a negative effect on the image quality of a tomographic image dataset reconstructed from such projections or generate visible artifacts in the tomographic image respectively.